


The One Where Tony Gets Turned Into A Woman

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, It’s temporary, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Sex, Smut, This isn’t a genderbend, Tony Still Tops as a woman, Tony gets cursed, Tony gets turned into a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Tony didn’t expect this to happen today. Well he didn’t exactly expect it to happen ever but here he is.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 61





	The One Where Tony Gets Turned Into A Woman

Tony didn’t expect this to happen today. Well he didn’t exactly expect it to happen ever but here he is.

Tony’s standing in front of his floor to ceiling mirror and turns from side to side. There are two bumps on his chest that peek out from his singlet, he cups them and squeezes causing a small spark of pleasure to run down his spine.

“This isn’t happening. I’m dreaming and I’m gonna wake up any minute now.” Tony says out loud, hands still squeezing the cushions on his chest.

“Mr Stark?” Tony spins around and almost panics before realising it’s just Peter.

The poor kid looks tired, probably from staying up too late to study or some shit.

“Peter?” Tony’s still not use to the voice yet, he’s not to any of it yet what is he saying?

“Uhhh.” Peter’s eyes widen and he does a once over, eyes lingering where Tony still has his breasts in his hands.

“I’m gonna fix this, don’t worry.” Tony lets go of his chest and walks over to his Starkpad.

“How did this happen?” Peter asks as he gets closer.

“No clue, I woke up like this.” Tony messages Happy to come pick him up so he can go to see Banner in his lab.

“This is tripping me out Mr Stark.” Tony turns to look at Peter.

“It’s tripping you out? It’s tripping you out? I’m tripping out Peter, I wake up to go have a shower and get a nice surprise of I have tits and a pussy! You’re tripping out.” Tony’s panicking.

Peter frowns and walks to Tony hands coming to rest on his slim shoulders.

“Okay not the best time to make it about me but you’re alright. Take a breath.” Tony tries to steady his breath, in out, in out.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m gonna go see Bruce and he’s gonna help me figure this out.” Tony goes to his wardrobe and goes to pull on a suit when he realises there’s no way a suits gonna fit him.

“You could just wear jeans and shirt.” Peter suggests from behind him.

Tony sighs but goes for the easier option.

This has already been the worst day of his life.

*

“Do you want the good news or the bad news?” Tony groans and rubs at his temples.

“Good news?” Bruce takes off his lab and hangs it on his chair.

“Well it’s not permanent.”

“And the bad news?” Peter asks.

Tony can’t believe the kid tagged along, even after he told him he didn’t need him to be here. Don’t get Tony wrong he loves Peter with a capital L but this situation he’s in is kinda embarrassing.

“I can’t reverse whatever this is. My best guess is that it’ll wear off in a few days.” Tony wants to smack his head against the wall repeatedly. Looks like he’ll be taking an impromptu vacation away from the public.

“I’ll keep looking into but I don’t think I can help.” Tony nods and claps a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Thanks big guy.” Peter walks over to Tony and laces his fingers between Tony’s.

As they walk out of the lab Peter goes on about how things are going to be fine.

“How do you know that for sure? What if I’m stuck like this forever? What if Bruce is wrong?” Tony snaps hand coming loose from Peter’s.

“Tony listen to me. I’ll love you whether you’re a guy, girl or alien. Love is unconditional like that, capital L remember?” Peter smiles softly.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Tony pulls Peter into a hug, anxiety fleeting.

“Something really great in your past life.” Peter jokes.

And for that moment Tony doesn’t worry.

*

A week into being a girl Tony adjusts pretty well, Natasha helps a lot so does Pepper and he stays hidden inside until whatever this is goes away. Peter visits every day so Tony doesn’t get bored and Tony thanks him every time.

“I told May that I was gonna sleep over tonight, is that cool with you?” Peter asks from where he’s laying his head in Tony’s lap.

“Sure, what do you want for dinner?” They both decide on Shawarma from Tony’s favourite sandwich shop.

They watch movies until Peter declares he’s getting sleepy, Tony follows him into the bedroom and watches as Peter strips on his way until he’s left in nothing but briefs and novelty socks that have bats on them.

“You coming or are you gonna work for a little while?” Tony figures he can work from bed.

Tony grabs his holopad and climbs into bed beside Peter, Peter snuggles up against his side and falls into a peaceful sleep. Tony works until one o’clock and then browses the web until he’s tired.

Tony makes a purchase before he goes to sleep.

*

Peter settles in his lap and presses a soft kiss to Tony’s mouth.

“It feels weird. There’s no hair.” Peter notes as his hand comes to wind in Tony’s hair.

“Wait till you get under my clothes.” Tony says as Peter let’s out a snort.

“I think you seem to forget that I have been with girls before, I know what goes on under there.” Peter reminds him, Tony rolls his eyes.

“Yeah but nothing counts before me.” They both laugh.

Peter goes back to kissing Tony, hands coming to wrap around his neck. Tony picks Peter up, it’s a bit of a feat, his girl body isn’t muscled like his male body is and Peter isn’t exactly light, he manages to carry the boy to the bedroom though with no incidents so he’ll talk that as a win. Tony drops Peter on the bed and while Peter gets comfortable Tony strips down to his boxers, he refuses to wear panties, that’s where he draws the line, he even gave up on bras after trying to clip it up. It’s way easier to take them off someone.

“How?” Peter starts to ask but Tony just leans over kisses him.

“Don’t worry.” Tony helps Peter pull his shirt and pants off and goes back to rubbing and kissing his skin.

This goes on for a bit until Peter gets so worked up tears well up in his waterline.

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you.” Tony leaves the bed in favour of walking to his closet.

He grabs a nondescript black box and carries it back over to Peter, Peter leans up on his forearms to take a peek at the box.

“I thought this might happen so I bought a little something.” Tony opens the box and pulls out a skin colored dildo.

“Oh.” Peter flushes as Tony also pulls out a harness to go with it.

“It should be roughly what size I am, maybe a little smaller.” Tony says as he gauges the size of the dildo.

Peter nods and watches as Tony takes off his boxers and slips the strap-on over his thick thighs, Tony secures it in place before look at Peter.

“Ready baby boy?” Peter shivers but gets on his knees and hands.

Tony grabs the lube and slicks the dildo up then works his fingers inside of Peter until he’s loose, which doesn’t take much so Tony assumes Peter did this earlier.

“Such a dirty boy, did you finger yourself earlier?” Peter whines but nods.

“Needed you. Still need you.” Tony eases the tip of the dildo into Peter and watches as the Venus dimples on the base of his spine hollow even further.

Tony slots his thumb into said dimples and pushes all the way in, Peter keens in his throat and drops down onto his chest, arms no longer strong enough to hold him up. Tony leans down and plasters his chest against Peter’s back and fucks the teen hard, Tony will admit it’s not the same for him and he’s not really getting any pleasure but Peter is and that’s all that matters.

“Tony, feels good, love you, love you.” Peter chants out, voice slightly muffled by the bed cover.

Tony works his hips faster until Peter moans brokenly, back arching pretty and fingers digging into the mattress.

“Good boy, you did so good.” Tony says softly as he pulls out, lips coming to kiss at the back of Peter’s neck.

“You didn’t cum.” Peter notes.

“It’s okay kid, don’t worry about me.” But Peter’s shaking his head.

He pushes Tony down, fingers working the straps off of Tony’s hips and thighs, he pulls the harness off and throws it somewhere in the room.

“Gonna help you.” Peter promises, Tony goes to ask how when Peter licks over his clit and bites gently.

“Oh fuck.” Tony’s back arcs off the bed and his hands come to thread in Peter’s hair to gain steadiness.

Peter smiles and works on him until Tony cums, it’s an experience that Tony’s glad he got to have. Peter joins him after wiping his mouth and they lay together on the bed, arms and legs tangled.

“Love you.” Peter says tiredly, eyes fluttering shut.

“Love you too.”

*

The next morning Tony wakes up and he’s back to normal, first thing he does to celebrate is fuck Peter.


End file.
